El Sol
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Oneshot · El sol ya empieza a despuntar y una brisa de primavera agita la hierba... Poco importa el dolor porque ahora lo entiendo…


Con este fic me estreno en relatos de Vampiro: La Mascarada. Me compré el manual antes de verano y me lo leí rápido, me ha gustado bastante y a ver si encuentro partida pronto, aunque antes hay que terminar la de Reinos Olvidados...

Mientras aquí tenéis el relato de un Malkavian. Me encantan los locos.

*

**El sol**

*

El sol se acerca. Con sus rayos de fuego inalcanzables y su luminosa aureola se alzara en el cielo como un dios al que todo ser mortal e inmortal debe adorar por encima de todo, porque de él depende la vida, de él sale y prende toda llama, pues es de él de donde fluye toda energía capaz de iluminar las tinieblas y alejar la oscuridad.

¡Oh, corazón! ¿Lo sientes, llamando a las puertas de tu vida maldita? ¿Lo escuchas en el silencio que dejaron tus latidos al morir tantos años atrás?

Oscuro delito el mío, el haber traicionado al dios más magnífico de la Creación. ¿Caín? ¿Quién fue Caín, qué me importa a mí? ¿Dios? ¿Hay algún dios, se llame de esta forma, Alá, Yahvé o cualquier otra, dios que me dejó morir y renacer y que me privo del astro sol?

Nunca lo añoré. Acepté rápidamente que sus rayos no eran para mí como tampoco lo fueron en vida, que estaban destinados a bañar con su luz y su beneficencia a entes más dignos que yo, encerrado entre cuatro gruesas paredes blancas. Loco me llamaban, loco que predicaba.

¿Qué predicaba, preguntas? No era el fin del mundo, dudo que este fin llegue algún día: los animales que hoy conocemos se extinguirán, si, como antaño se extinguieron dinosaurios y otros; los humanos perecerán y sus logros, ya sean torres o ciudades, obras y arte, creaciones y demás halagos por encima de lo que la Naturaleza cabía imaginar, morirán, todo ello será abandonado; incluso nosotros, los que nos decimos eternos, los vampiros y vástagos de la oscuridad, pereceremos y no habrá rastro de nosotros en el mundo que florecerá a continuación. Nos sobrevivirá, la Tierra que nos vio nacer y nos verá morir definitivamente; no habremos sido más que un capítulo de su existencia, insignificantes y grandiosos a la vez. El mundo seguirá, aunque muera, aunque los mares se sequen y las selvas sean desiertos infernales, el mundo girará por siempre alrededor de este nuestro sol que ahora asomará por el horizonte, para dignarnos con su distante mirada incandescente.

En realidad no recuerdo que predicaba. Creo que era esto mismo, o quizá otras cosas. Pero me llamaron loco, se rieron de este pobre lunático y se consideraron en posición para juzgarme y calificarme de enfermo mental. ¿Con qué derecho sois jueces? ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Con tres años de estudios? No. No sois mis jueces ni mis verdugos, no los verdaderos, nadie lo es salvo aquel con el que ahora habré de reunirme.

Pero sé que creía en mis pensamientos, al igual que ahora creo en los actuales. Nadie cambiará esta, mi realidad. La realidad es subjetiva, amigo mío, ríete si quieres, pero así es. Para un daltónico la realidad es que el bosque es de tonos grises, puedes decirle que no, que son verdes, pero él creerá, él verá, él sentirá el gris de esos árboles y no el verde. Porque puede ser, puede ser, que no sean verdes en esencia. Podrían ser rojos, o dorados, o azules. ¿Quién te dice que tú mismo no eres daltónico en otro sentido? Que seáis siete de ocho los que veáis verde el bosque no significa que tengáis razón.

Recordad mis palabras: todos estamos locos.

Puedes ser tú, loco, el que tenga razón o puede ser el loco de la habitación del al lado, o ninguno de los dos.

Bonita idea, ¿verdad?

Yo sé. Yo conozco. Todo aquello que tú no sabes, acepto esto, mi realidad. Ella me guía por el buen camino.

Y ahora me guía al amanecer.

Recordad todas estas palabras, las palabras del Malkavian loco, del lunático de la habitación 158 de este psiquiátrico. Recordadlas. Lo repito porque sé que no lo haréis, pero guardo la esperanza de que así sea.

Recordad y no olvidéis jamás, a este que, bajo el sol, se interna en la eternidad.

El sol ya empieza a despuntar y una brisa de primavera agita la hierba. La colina es alta, o eso creo yo. Creo… creo… creo que ahora, con el sol acariciando mi piel pálida, sé la autentica verdad. Esa inmutable que ni tú, ni yo, ni ningún príncipe u obispo, mendigo, sabio o estúpido puede comprender del todo ni cambiar.

Poco importa el dolor porque ahora lo entiendo…

**FIN**


End file.
